Joseph Johnson
Joseph Johnson was born on the morning of March 8, 1982 in Tampa, Florida. He still resides in Tampa to this day with his fiance, Koryn. In college, Joseph Johnson was a standout star for the Florida Gators, but an injury ended his NFL career long before it began and he had to settle for his second dream, wrestling. With the training of Bret Hart and Kurt Angle, Joseph Johnson quickly became one of the most dominant technical wrestlers in our era. = Biography = Joseph Johnson was born in Tampa, Florida during the morning of March 8, 1982. As a child, Joseph was always into wrestling, both amateur and professional. In school he was always a good student and popular as well. When he was 13, he began amateur wrestling in Junior High School. A year later, he tore a muscle in his abdomen, which would put his wrestling career on hold for three years. He spent the next three years training and working on his fatigue, not returning until senior year, just in time for the scouts. He was recruited by the University of Florida, but after one year opted out of amateur wrestling to begin a football career. He played at Corner Back for the Florida Gators, reaching All-American status in his junior year with a 12 interception season. The next year he again was named a first team All-American with nine interceptions, three sacks, four forced fumbles, and only one touchdown catch allowed. However, in the Sugar Bowl, Johnson tore his quadriceps muscle and hamstring ending his football career for good. Doctors told him he would never be able to run fast enough, after his surgery for the NFL level, but they said that after six to eight months of rehabilitation he could wrestle again. Realizing that amateur wrestling would not make him the money he wanted, Johnson went to Bret Hart in hopes of receiving training for professional wrestling. While there, he learned how to wrestle Bret's technical style and how to wear down an opponent with submissions or other moves. He quickly became a master of the suplex, mastering all kinds and even creating his own new versions of the move. In early 2001, he felt he had learned all he needed to succeed in wrestling and left to train on his own. He began to lift weights more often and more effectively. After leaving the dungeon behind him, Johnson started wrestling on the Indy circuits. He quickly made a name for himself as one who could technically out-match even the strongest of wrestlers. He could wear down the biggest wrestlers, take a prolonged beating, and still come out victorious. While on the Indy scene, Joseph met Kurt Angle, one his idols while growing up. Kurt helped Johnson reach even higher plateaus with his technique. He then introduced Joseph to the EWF, the first professional organization Joseph would work for. Johnson would capture the EWF World Title on two occasions, along with several other World Titles along his way to finally meeting Shaun Cabalar. Joseph Johnson and Shaun Cabalar were old friends from high school, but had distanced greatly there after. Shaun had been doing his own thing and dominating wrestling as well. Together they formed the Natural Born Thrillers (NBT) and won the Tag Team Championship. Not long after this, NBT merged with High Definition (HD), a faction with six years of history at the time. Both Joseph and Shaun would hold the World Title while in High Definition, but their stay would not last long. Shaun Cabalar teamed with fellow High Definition Members Jay O'Neil and Chris Hunter to form Explicit Content (EC). Johnson quickly left HD to join Shaun in EC. Explicit Content would spend the greater part of a year feuding with High Definition, particularly one of HD's founders, Blaze, who did not like the fact that Explicit Content had been formed. As fierce a war as there ever was one, the hostilities would continue, with Matt Jackson, Shawn Hardy, Eric Johnson, and Shadow leaving HD for EC. The war would not end until Blaze was sacrificed, after having harmed the innocent and sealing his fate in hell. All of Explicit Content distanced themselves from wrestling and from each other after these events. Throughout the years, they would come back together for a few short spells of time, but the alliance would never truly return to life and in its absence, Joseph Johnson would climb to even newer heights in wrestling lore. Finally, out of the shadow of Explicit Content, Joseph Johnson has won his past ninety matches while obtaining eight World Championships in the process. Although Joseph Johnson is a renowned technician and submission style wrestler, he is also very adept in the world of hardcore. In the beginning of the year 2008, he began using a sledgehammer wrapped in barbed-wire, a weapon he would later name “The Desensitization 913974923” while preparing to face Taxx and Nailz in the AWA. But his hardcore nature is not solely limited to extreme weapons, as he has appeared in countless different extreme style matches. Throughout his career, he has appeared in several Hell in a Cell Matches, along with being undefeated in Ladder and Elimination Chamber matches. But his greatest claim to fame in the hardcore world is his innovation of the Glass Box Match, a match so dangerous there have only been four. While his wrestling career was skyrocketing, his personal life was floundering. Consecutive miscarriages with his girlfriend, Koryn, caused a rift in their relationship which pushed Johnson to find companionship elsewhere. After numerous affairs, Koryn left him. It was not until after finally losing Koryn in his life that he realized how much her truly cared for her. At the advice of Shaun Cabalar, Johnson went in search of Koryn and gave all he had into winning her back, which he ultimately did. Once back together, the couple finally began to move on and become happy with one another again. It would not take long before Joseph would propose. Now together for nearly seven years the couple is set to finally wed later this year. Joseph Johnson now looks to lead Explicit Content into its third era, the Era of Genocide. Two fronts now stand in the Illicit Wrestling League (IWL), the Minions of Hell on one side, Exlpicit Content: Era of Genocide on the other. A war dating back to Millenium Wrestling Entertainment (MWE) in the summer of 2009, there must be a winner this time. This will be the third organization these two entities bring their war to, will there finally be a winner? In the final two shows put out by the IWL, Johnson defeated his own half-brother Hellion-X in a barbaric Doomsday Device match. The match pitted eight IWL superstars: Johnson, Koryn Jamison, Jeronimo, April Koran, Hellion-X, Elvira, Cerberus, and Alysis for the IWL World Championship. The Doomsday Device was a type of two story Elimination Chamber. The match came down to Johnson, Koryn, and Hellion-X. Koryn laid down in the ring to be pinned by Johnson, leaving the two faction leaders (and brothers) to fight it out. After nearly half an hour fighting one on one, Johnson countered the Darkness Falls into a Verdication for the pinfall. The next week, Cerberus threw Hellion-X out of the Minions of Hell, taking over as the leader of the faction. Cerberus and Johnson met that night in the ring, in what would be the final match of the IWL. After nearly forty minutes of fighting, the referee was knocked out and the Minions of Hell stormed the ring. Johnson's Explicit Content came down to fight them off, but they quickly became outnumbered. "Beginning of the End" by HIM hit the arena and Hellion-X ran down to the ring with Johnson's sledgehammer wrapped in barbed-wire! The Minions were expecting Hellion-X to take out Johnson as a way to get back into the Minions, but Hellion-X instead took Cerberus's head off with the hammer! Hellion-X cleaned the Minions out of the ring and then placed Johnson over Cerberus. The referee finally came to and counted the victory to signify the defeat of both Cerberus and the Minions of Hell. Hellion-X then helped Johnson up to his feet and officially joined Explicit Content: Era of Genocide as IWL went off the air for good. Joseph Johnson would then take Explicit Content: Era of Genocide to the next level, taking it to Asylum Wrestling Incorporated where he would claim the AWI World Heavyweight Championship in his debut on the AWI Pay-Per-View, Conviction. Explicit Content dominated the show with Shaun Cabalar winning the AWI Xtreme Core Championship, Jeronimo winning the AWI Premier Championship, and Koryn Jamison taking the AWI Women's Championship. Explicit Content would feud with Katharsis over the next month, with its leader, Shawn Vendetta, winning the World Championship from Johnson at oVerdriVe. On the same night, Koryn Jamison and Natasha Banks would win the AWI Tag Team Championship, temporarily giving EC every title AWI had to offer. Johnson would win the World Championship back a week later in his rematch with Vendetta, but the real story was a savage assault on his fiance, Koryn. Koryn was thrown through a car windshield by an unknown attacker. A week later, Jeronimo viciously attacked Joseph Johnson with a sledgehammer wrapped in barbed-wire and revealed himself as Koryn's mystery attacker. Jeronimo also revealed that he was not the retard he had pretended to be, but a sick and twisted sadist who was hell bent on eliminating Joseph Johnson from the start of their friendship. Jeronimo reached new lows by taking Koryn hostage, bashing Johnson over the head with a bat, attempting to rape Koryn, shooting Johnson in the arm, and burning his house down all in one night. Joseph's long-time family friend and housekeeper, Nina, would die in the fire. With Nina's dying wish, Joseph married Koryn Jamison on December 17, 2011 in a beautiful ceremony in Bora Bora. The couple thought they were safe from Jeronimo on the remote island of Bora Bora, but Jeronimo once again intruded, this time bringing out Joseph's believed to be dead ex-wife, Victoria Hensel and a son she claimed to be Joseph's son. Jeronimo stayed on the attack, blowing up the once proud headquarters of Explicit Content, known as 'The Warehouse.' Joseph would meet Jeronimo in a Chamber of Horrors Match for the AWI World Heavyweight Championship at Avernus, a match he would ultimately lose. Joseph Johnson was not seen for months after his fall in the Chamber of Horrors. The media circus that followed believed him to be dead. Koryn Jamison echoed these words as she tried to avenge her fallen husband. After months of toying with her, Jeronimo finally gave her the chance she was looking for when he challenged her to a match on Anarchy. As Shaun Cabalar and the rest of Explicit Content looked on, Koryn outwrestled Jeronimo on the mat and further frustrated him by nearly securing the pin after her End of Innocence finisher. Jeronimo tried to save himself by smashing her over the head with a chair, but Shaun Cabalar stepped in and gave him an Overdose finisher. Koryn locked in Joseph Johnson's Pandemonium submission hold and Jeronimo tapped out. By defeating Jeronimo, Koryn Jamison became the number one contender to his World Heavyweight Championship, but she waived that right on the condition that she could name Jeronimo's next title defense. Koryn scheduled a ten man Doomsday Device Match featuring Trent Martin, Shawn Vendetta, Logan Moore, The Crow, Sacred, Erik Titan, Mad Dogg, Vance Holt, and a mystery figure known as the Left Hand of God to be Jeronimo's opponents at Chain Reaction. In the final moments of the match, the mystery figure revealed himself to be none other than Joseph Johnson. Johnson dominated Jeronimo and soundly defeated him to reclaim the World Heavyweight Championship and announce himself once again to Asylum Wrestling. From there, Johnson and Jeronimo finally sought to end their bitter blood feud. At Sole Survivor, they met in the first ever Three-Out-of-Five Falls Match. Johnson won the match 3-2 after one hour and thirty-six minutes which included a Singles Match, a No Holds Barre Match, a Hell in a Cell, a Glass Box, and a Stairway to Heaven Match. It would not take long after this violent match for Asylum Wrestling to take a much needed break. During the time off, Explicit Content moved to Las Vegas for a short while, but ultimately returned to Tampa as Asylum Wrestling returned. Johnson's World Championship was deemed vacated, as were all of the titles upon Asylum's return. In their return Pay-Per-View, Adam Christopher Emerson won a Doomsday Device Match featuring Johnson to claim the World Championship. It took 205 days for Johnson to again challenge for the belt, but he it took just one match to win it as he ended aCe's record setting run at 205 days and claimed his sixth AWI World Heavyweight Championship. = Moveset = *'Finishing Moves' **The Jurisdiction ***Description: Death Valley Driver spun into a DDT **The Desensitizer ***Description: Spear into a Spinebuster **The Pandemonium ***Description: Bret Hart style Sharpshooter **The Verdication ***Description: Back Suplex Flipped into a Spinebuster **The Execution ***Description: Jackhammer style Brainbuster *'Signature Moves' **Final Destination ***Description: Shooting Star Press **The Judgment Slam ***Description: Judgment Slam **Wrecognization ***Description: Vertebreaker **The Lapse Revolution ***Description: Gunnstinger into a Sidewalk Back Breaker **The Enervation ***Description: Powerbomb into a Facebuster **Viqualization ***Description: Test Drive with opponent's feet on the top rope **Exclamation of Innovation ***Description: Camel Clutch **The Blank Eradication ***Description: Spinning Flipping Unprettier **The Euthanasiastician ***Description: Cradle Piledriver into Powerbomb **The Holocaustacian ***Description: Double Underhook to Spinning Bomb **The Cruciation ***Description: Stalling Suplex Dropped into Piledriver **The Asphyxiation ***Description: Double Underhook to an Inverted Stretch Buster **The Misreckonment ***Description: Tiger Bomb set-up and lifted into a Piledriver *'Common Moves' **Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex **Exploder Suplex **Tiger Bomb **Backbreaker (all kinds) **Gut Buster **Cobra Clutch Suplex **Chickenwing Crossface Suplex **Fisherman Suplex **T-Bone Suplex **Tiger Driver **Mexican Stretch Buster **Northern Lights Suplex **German Suplex **Sambo Suplex **Capture Suplex **Double Arm Suplex **Super Neckbreaker Pin **Back Suplex **Arm Wrench Back Suplex **Dragon Suplex **Diving Reverse DDT **Death Valley Flapjack **Magnum Driver **Multiple Sambo Suplex **Multiple Exploder Suplex **Multiple T-Bone Suplex **Multiple Belly-to-Belly Suplex **Multiple Northern Lights Suplex **Multiple Vertical Suplex **Multiple Capture Suplex **Multiple Gutwrench Suplex **Multiple Mexican Stretch Buster *'Weapon' **Sledgehammer wrapped in barbed-wire = Championships and Accomplishments = *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' **EWF World Heavyweight Championship (2x) **EWF European Championship (2x) **EWF Tag Team Championship w/ Himself (1x) **2002 Royal Rumble Winner **2001 EWF Most Improved Wrestler *'Xtreme World Wrestling' **XWW World Heavyweight Championship (1x) *'KG Xtreme Federation' **KGXF World Heavyweight Championship (1x) *'Internet Wrestling Entertainment' **IWE Intercontinental Championship (1x) *'Xtreme Wrestling Federation' **XWF World Heavyweight Championship (1x) **Superstar of the Year **2002 Match of the Year *'Xtreme Championship Wrestling' **XCW Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship (2x) **XCW Intercontinental Championship (1x) **XCW United States Championship (1x) **XCW Tag Team Championship w/ Jayson (1x) **XCW Hardcore Championship (1x) **Grand Slam Champion **Triple Crown Champion **Superstar of the Year **2002 Match of the Year *'Maximum Impact Wrestling' **MIW Tag Team Championship w/ Shaun "Bonafide" Cabalar (1x) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE World Heavyweight Championship (1x) **WWE Million Dollar Championship (1x) **Superstar of the Week (1x) **First Ever Superstar of the Week **2004 Match of the Year *'Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2004)' **XWF Intercontinental Championship (1x) **Superstar of the Week (1x) **Only Superstar of the Week *'All-Star Wrestling Entertainment' **AWE Iron Man Championship (1x) **AWE Newcomer of the Month (February 2008) *'Asylum Wrestling Alliance' **Superstar of the Week (1x) *'No Mercy Wrestling' **nMw World Heavyweight Championship (1x) **nMw Tag Team Championship (1x) **nMw Hall of Fame **nMw Superstar of the Month (November 2008) **nMw Face of the Month (November 2008) **nMw Tag Team of the Month (November 2008) **nMw Match of the Month (November 2008) **nMw Feud of the Month (November 2008) **nMw Superstar of the Week (6x) **nMw Quote of the Week (3x) **nMw Promo of the Week (4x) *'Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment' **xWe World Heavyweight Championship (1x) **xWe Superstar of the Week (1x) **xWe Quote of the Week (1x) **xWe Promo of the Week (1x) *'Prison Wars Incorporated' **PWI World Heavyweight Championship (1x) **PWI Fighter of the Week (3x) **PWI Fight of the Week (3x) *'Council of Champions Wrestling' **CCW Superstar of the Week (1x) **CCW Quote of the Week (2x) *'Millenium Wrestling Entertainment' **MWE World Heavyweight Championship (2x) **MWE Hall of Fame **MWE Face of the Year (1x) **MWE Match of the Year (1x) **MWE Superstar of the Month (2x) **MWE Face of the Month (2x) **MWE Match of the Month (2x) **MWE Feud of the Month (1x) **MWE Superstar of the Week (10x) **MWE Quote of the Week (11x) **MWE Match of the Week (8x) **MWE Newcomer of the Month (1x) *'Professional Wrestling Alliance' **PWA Premier Championship (1x) *'96 Promotions' **96 PRO World Heavyweight Championship (1x) *'Prison Wars Incorporated v.2' **PWI World Heavyweight Championship (1x) **PWI Xtreme Core Heavyweight Championship (1x) **PWI Tag Team Championship w/ Jeronimo Fitzgerald (1x) **PWI Fighter of the Week (5x) *'Illicit Wrestling League' **IWL World Heavyweight Championship (1x) **IWL Tag Team Championship w/ Koryn Jamison (1x) **IWL Superstar of the Week (4x) **IWL Quote of the Week (5x) **IWL Promo of the Week (4x) **IWL Match of the Week (5x) *'British Wrestling Federation' **BWF Superstar of the Week (1x) *'Asylum Wrestling Incorporated (Prison Wars v.3)' **AWI World Heavyweight Championship (5x) **AWI Match of the Month (4x) **AWI Superstar of the Month (3x) **AWI Face of the Month (4x) **AWI Faction of the Month (4x) **AWI Promo of the Month (4x) **AWI Fighter of the Week (23x) **AWI Match of the Week (17x) *'Asylum Wrestling Championship Series' **nLw World Heavyweight Championship (1x) **GWL World Heavyweight Championship (1x) **ICWF International Championship (1x) **CFW World Heavyweight Championship (1x) **HCW Tag Team Championship (1x) **JWE World Heavyweight Championship (1x) = Allies & Enemies = Allies *Koryn Jamison **Wife/Explicit Content - Genocide: 2005-Present *Shaun Cabalar **Explicit Content: 2001-Present *Natasha Banks **Explicit Content: 2011-Present *Brandon Michaels **Explicit Content: 2005-Present *Camilla Palmieri **Explicit Content: 2011-Present *Shawn Payne **Explicit Content: 2003-Present *Shawn Hardy **Explicit Content: 2004-2008 *Chris Hunter **Explicit Content: 2004-2005 *Jay O'Neil **Explicit Content: 2004-2005 *Matt Jackson **Explicit Content: 2004-2005 *Shadow **Explicit Content: 2004-2005 *Eric Johnson **Explicit Content: 2004-2005 *Ryanna Jones **Explicit Content: 2004-2005 *Cade Silver **Explicit Content: 2005 *Michael Murdock **Explicit Content: 2005 *Shane White **Explicit Content: 2004 *Blaze **High Definition: 2004 *Mike Anderson **High Definition: 2004 *Spike **High Definition: 2004 *Carnage **High Definition: 2004 *Jonathan Sanders **High Definition: 2004 *Andy Hunt **High Definition: 2004 *Eric Corrayo **Genocide: 2008 *Drezzy **nMw: 2008 *Damien Jones **Explicit Content the New Blood: 2009 *Mad Dogg **Explicit Content the New Blood: 2009 *Stephen Abraham **Explicit Content the New Blood: 2009 *Chris Renick **Explicit Content the New Blood: 2009 *Dre Santiago **Explicit Content the New Blood: 2009 *Andy Bello **Explicit Content the New Blood: 2009-2011 *Hellion-X **Explicit Content - Genocide: 2011 *Jeronimo Fitzgerald **Explicit Content - Genocide: 2004-2011 *April Horan **Explicit Content - Genocide: 2010-2011 Enemies *Brandon Blades **NMW: 2008 *Stone Cold Steve Austin **EWF: 2001-2002 *Jake Storm **XWF: 2002 *Trey Marshalls **XCW: 2002-2008 *Madd Dogg **XCW: 2002-2003 *Shawn Winters **WWE-D: 2004 *Shane White **Explicit Content: 2004-2005 *Blaze **High Definition: 2004-2005 *Shawn Sturgis **High Definition: 2004-2005 *Spike **High Definition: 2004-2005 *Shadow **High Definition: 2004-2005 *Angel **Minions of Hell: 2009-2011 *Shawn Payne **Minions of Hell: 2009 *Lucifer **Minions of Hell: 2009-2011 *Doomsday **Minions of Hell: 2009-2011 *Cerberus **Minions of Hell: 2009-2011 *Nightmare **Minions of Hell: 2009-2011 *Deacon Lucien **Minions of Hell: 2009-2011 *Carnage **Minions of Hell: 2009 *Sacred **Minions of Hell: 2009 *Hellion-X **Minions of Hell: 2009-2011 *Logan Moore **Katharsis: 2011-2012 *Shawn Vendetta **Katharsis: 2011-2012 *Adam Christopher Emerson **Katharsis: 2011-2012 *Katie Hixon **Katharsis: 2011-2012 *Sienna Felicia **Katharsis: 2011-2012 *Mac **Katharsis: 2011-2012 *Cheese **Katharsis: 2011-2012 *Stan Dido **Katharsis: 2011-2011 =Entrance= The arena goes dark and green lights start flashing at the entrance stage. 'The Only' by Static X blasts on throughout the arena as the intensity of the flashing lights elevates. Joseph Johnson finally walks out onto the stage as lights of black and green flash around him. Joseph pauses on the stage and the lights stop flashing . A green neon light shines down over him, while a waterfall of pyro forms in a line across the stage directly behind him. Johnson does his usual taunt for the crowd and green pyrotechnics then explode from the stage down the ramp and to ring. Johnson walks down the ramp to the steel steps and then climbs into the ring. Johnson goes to the far corner and poses on the second rope as a shower of green pyro rains down around the ring, in front of him, behind him, to both sides, even on top of him. He gets down and goes over to the opposite corner to pose for that side as well, as the pyro keeps falling. He hops off the turnbuckle and walks to the middle of the ring with the rainfall of pyro finally ending. =Appearance= He wears actual shorts, mostly black in color but with neon lime green coloring splashes like lines of paint around the bottom portions. He wears white tape around his fists and feet, forgoing his traditional wrestling boots. His elbows are overlaid by black elbow pads, again with faded paint marks of neon lime. His right knee is bare, while his left knee is encased by a black, metallic knee brace. Tape also runs a few inches over his left thigh muscle, tightening his previously torn quadriceps and hamstring that he suffered nine years ago in the Cotton Bowl. He usually wears a white "Joseph Johnson - Decade of Excellence" t-shirt, but removes it prior to his match. He also has black tape around his right wrist. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:American characters Category:World Champions Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011